


Missing Threats

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Missing" Scene, Episode 2x22, Gen, Maybe Dark?, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Wells is resting in STAR Labs after the pulse when he gets a visitor.</p><p>Short Piece.  Set before Zoom arrives at the West house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Threats

Wells was sleeping on a medical bed in STAR Labs, resting after the effects of the pulse, when he felt a strange sensation on his wrists and ankles followed by a force of wind.  
The scientist opened his eyes. They blurred for a second before zeroing on the dark, electricity-sparking figure standing at the foot of his bed.  
His heart stopped. Zoom was there.  
'Jesse,' Wells immediately worried, but no. His daughter was with the others for an impromptu dinner party organized by Miss West.   
The thought that Jesse was with the others, was with The Flash, eased some of the fear off his chest.  
Now he just had to deal with the terror of dealing with the monster alone.

Wells moved to stand, when he realized he was tied down at the wrists and ankles by hospital restraints. That explained the feeling he had earlier.  
Dread iced the scientist's blood. He was alone and helpless in a room with a speed monster of his own creation.  
Is this how he died?  
Zoom pulled his mask off, showing the face of Garrick. The smile the other was giving him only heightened Wells' discomfort.  
"Doctor Wells," Garrick sighed, dropping his mask on tray. "Looks like you were left behind again."  
Wells swallowed the lump in his throat. He pulled on the restraints but the monster had put them on correctly and they didn't loosen.  
"Oh, don't try to get out of those," the speedster chuckled. "I have, well, 'experience' with them."  
Wells was glad he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor. He didn't want the monster to have the satisfaction of hearing his rapid heartbeat.

"I have something for you," Garrick zoomed out and back to the room, this time dressed in regular clothes. The speedster lifts his hand to show the scientist a bullet he hold between two fingers.  
"Do you know," the monster looks at the bullet in pride. "This is the exact same bullet I took from your chest?" Garrick's eyes lock onto Wells' as the scientist pulls on the restraints again. "The detective never asked me for it. So I just kept it."  
The speedster smiles, moving to stand next to Wells. He holds the bullet over the scientist and tilts his head, "Maybe I should give it back."  
Wells stops moving, stops trying to make a pitiful escape. He calmly looks up at the monster.  
"It doesn't matter what you do to me," the scientist is proud of his calm voice, even if it isn't very strong. "The Flash will stop you."  
Garrick shrugs, "Barry is about to suffer a loss."  
'So he is going to kill me,' Wells relaxes, accepting his fate. He's glad Jesse isn't there to see the monster kill him.  
The speedster's hand vibrates with the bullet and he lowers it into the scientist's chest.

Wells expects it to hurt. The sensation is strange, but painful isn't the first word the scientist would pick to describe it.  
He expects the speedster to just drop the bullet back where it was and pull his hand out to watch his victim choke and die in front of him.  
But Garrick pulls his hand back out and when his hand stops vibrating, the bullet's still there.  
"Wh-" Wells stares at the bullet in his enemy's hand. 'What was he doing? Was he going to taunt him to death? Did he still need something from him?'  
"Relax, Doctor," the speedster chuckles at the scientist's confusion. "I don't want you dead. Not yet."  
"Then why are you here?" the scientist growls, pulling against the restraints again.  
"I had to wait for Barry to get to the house," Garrick smiles. "There was time to kill, so I thought I'd keep you company."  
The speedster places the bullet on Wells' chest.  
"You hold on to that for me, would you?" the monster smiles, then zooms in and out of the room. Garrick is dressed as Zoom again.  
"I have a dinner party to get to."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am evil and just like to taunt people with threats of bodily harm.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. (Which is a good thing.)


End file.
